Alta alatis patent
by Swato
Summary: Un bruit le sortit de sa rêverie, il sut sans se retourner que Hannibal leur versait un verre de vin. Une main se posa sur son épaule, Will se tourna et accepta le verre tendu en essayant d'ignorer la chaleur qui tentait de se répandre dans sa poitrine. Spoil s3


**Prompt:** Pas froid mais je frissonne  
 **Note:** le titre veut dire « Le ciel est ouvert à ceux qui ont des ailes. »

.

* * *

.

 **Alta alatis patent**

.

 _— Que celui qui détient le Diable le garde bien, il ne se laissera pas avoir une seconde fois  
— Je ne prévois pas qu'Hannibal se fasse arrêter une seconde fois.  
— Impossible de vivre avec lui, impossible de vivre sans lui, est-ce ainsi ?  
— Je pense que c'est mon devenir. _

_._

— Pensif, mon cher Will.

Hannibal posa les deux assiettes l'une en face de l'autre, avec une précision chirurgicale qui donna envie à Will de déranger les couverts bien alignés. Parce qu'il appréciait l'ordre de plus en plus, difficile de savoir à quel point la personnalité de Hannibal était à l'origine de cela.

— Ton esprit dérive t-il vers le passé ou vers le futur ?  
— Les deux. L'un entraîne l'autre, répondit-il.

Hannibal considéra sa réponse avec soin, ses sourcils se haussèrent légèrement, ses yeux marrons toujours fixés sur l'arrangement de la table.

— J'en conclus que le dîner de ce soir te préoccupe.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Will, il se tourna une fois de plus vers la fenêtre, le regard perdu à l'horizon.

— Tu conclues bien.

Au loin, un chien furetait à droite à gauche, la queue basse. Ses compagnons à quatre pattes lui manquaient parfois, mais il savait que Molly prendrait soin d'eux. Comment Hannibal réagirait-il s'il ramenait un vagabond ici ? Est-ce que sa compassion pour Will s'étendrait à ses caprices ? Peut-être.

Un bruit le sortit de sa rêverie, il sut sans se retourner que Hannibal leur versait un verre de vin. Une main se posa sur son épaule, Will se tourna et accepta le verre tendu en essayant d'ignorer la chaleur qui tentait de se répandre dans sa poitrine. Des yeux marrons se rivèrent aux siens, le sourire accroché à ses lèvres brillait aussi dans son regard.

— Qui a t-on à dîner ce soir ? Demanda Will.

L'amusement d'Hannibal lui fit hausser un sourcil.

— Je suppose que cela dépend.  
— De quoi ?  
— Me demande-tu le nom de ce qui se trouvera dans ton assiette ou de ceux qui seront autour de la table ?  
— Les deux.

Les lèvres d'Hannibal s'étirèrent, il fit tourner son vin dans son verre, le porta à son nez pour en humer l'arôme. Will l'examina avec attention, fasciné malgré lui par le raffinement et l'élégance de ses gestes. Hannibal fit un pas de coté, mais alors que Will pensait le voir retourner en cuisine, il se pencha pour lui révéler à voix basse le nom des invités et le nom des plats, sans pour autant lui dévoiler qui fournirait la viande.

— Es-tu toujours préoccupé ?  
— Un dîner requiert un certain niveau de sociabilité.  
— Oui.  
— Nous savons tous les deux que je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour ce qui est d'être sociable.  
— Etant plus jeune, tu as sûrement déjà été confronté à des situations similaires.

Will hocha la tête. Hannibal scruta la moindre de ses réactions:

— Comment les gérais-tu ?  
— Je mettais un casque audio sur mes oreilles.

Will sourit, Hannibal eut un léger tic:

— Une façon efficace de se soustraire de l'équation.  
— Terriblement impoli, non ? Insista t-il.  
— La musique te permettait-elle d'échapper aux sollicitations extérieures ?  
— Je n'écoutais pas de musique.

L'expression de Hannibal resta inchangé, Will chercha son regard, amusé:

— Le casque n'était jamais branché. Mais les gens hésitent toujours à parler à quelqu'un qui semble occupé. Pas besoin de se montrer civil avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas vraiment présent.  
— Intéressant.

Hannibal posa sa main en coupe contre sa mâchoire, son pouce s'attarda sur le tranchant de sa pommette. Will crut voir une vague d'affection troubler le lac insondable de ses yeux mais ce fut si bref qu'il ne put en être sûr.

— Cher Will... Je crains que tu ne puisses échapper aux civilités requises ce soir.

Will couvrit le dos de sa main de la sienne et ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'ils étaient si proches qu'ils s'étreignaient presque. Comme lors de cette nuit où ils avaient tués Dollarhyde ensemble. Un frisson courut le long de son échine, en aucun rapport avec le froid.

— Je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas paraître rude.

Hannibal tourna la tête, ses cheveux effleurèrent sa tempe. Will céda à la proximité et son bras glissa autour de sa taille. C'était si facile, presque aussi facile que de respirer. Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, Hannibal sourire:

— Une intention louable mais non nécessaire.

La main de Hannibal s'arrêta une seconde de trop sur la cicatrice qui barrait sa joue, en traça les contours délicatement avant de la laisser se perdre dans ses cheveux. Will ferma les yeux et se remémora une nouvelle fois les paroles de Bedelia Du Maurier.

Vivre sans Hannibal, il avait essayé.

Ne lui restait plus qu'à explorer sa seconde option.

.

 **Fin**

.

* * *

.

 **J'espère que cet OS vous a plu, moi j'ai adoré l'écrire :)**

 **Review ? é.è**


End file.
